


【MW/SV】言不由衷

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian Open, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: 总之，毛团正沉迷于一篇280W字的martian小说不可自拔【。





	【MW/SV】言不由衷

难以置信。  
Mark Webber看着眼前的男人，他不应该出现在这里。  
Mark开始变得烦躁起来，这里是澳网赛场，硬地球场上传来选手对抗的嘶吼，他皱着眉头盯着眼前挡住他一半视线的人，不仅仅是因为对方的出现影响了他观看比赛。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
两边的选手的名气与排名带动不了今天罗德拉沃尔球场的上座率，看台显得稀稀拉拉，Mark很想换一个座位，但他并没有这么做，反而从笑盈盈的德国人手里接过一杯碳酸饮料，注视着对方在自己身边坐下，道：“你的体能师看到了估计会抓狂。”  
“Antti叨唠一会就会认真的干活，我回去在跑步机上就可以把这些卡路里消耗掉，”Sebastian Vettel就着吸管吸了一口自己手里的杯子，“我只是想来温暖的地方度过冬休期，毕竟圣诞节已经过去了，我不喜欢太多的雪，”他叼着吸管转过脸，拉下脸上的太阳镜望着Mark，又嘬了一口饮料，“顺便来看看老朋友。”  
随着吮吸的动作脸颊凹陷，喉结滚动，嘴唇离开吸管，吸管口还带着水光，Mark移开视线，让自己看上去注意力依旧关注着赛场。  
这绝对是句谎话，可恶的家伙，Mark心里想着，他知道Sebastian在做什么。  
这么多年了，他还是在用那老一套。

“我不觉得一个球类白痴会刻意坐那么长时间的飞机来看一场自己不懂的比赛，”前后还坐着观众，Mark压低了自己的声音，“我以为我之前跟你说得很明白了。”  
“我不明白，Mark，”Sebastian低着头凑近Mark，依旧叼着他的吸管，被牙齿咬住的前段有些变形，“我出现在这里有什么问题吗？我真的只是来看网球的。”  
今天的墨尔本气温炎热，即使冰凉的碳酸饮料入口也没有办法降低身体的温度，Mark知道如果继续搭理对方会令自己变得尖酸刻薄，他索性不再理会那颗凑近自己的毛茸茸的脑袋，目不转睛地盯着球场，视线随着那颗欢快地弹来弹去的绿色小球转动，余光瞥见Sebastian调整了坐姿，把自己陷进座椅里。  
一片温热的肉体帖上了自己的皮肤，热度立即从肌肤的接触面传导过来，就像是无意为之，两个人都穿着短裤，Sebastian的大腿外侧就靠在Mark的膝盖旁，早在这条腿靠近自己前Mark就已经有所觉察，但他不做声色，因为他觉得自己对Sebastian了如指掌。  
Mark觉得自己宛如上帝，正看着Sebastian以为别人毫无察觉地耍着他那些烂俗的小手段。就是这些小手段，让自己当初就像是个情窦初开的愚蠢的男孩，一步一步被他牵着鼻子走。  
该死的，Mark皱起了眉，当时的Sebastian是不是也是本着同样的心理看着落入“圈套”的自己？  
“你不舒服吗？”  
不知道是不是自己的脸色看上去过于惨淡，Sebastian的注意力显然并不在球场上，这也让Mark验证了自己的想法。  
“不。”  
Mark摆摆手，不动声色地翘起了自己的腿。  
这在球场上并不是个文雅的动作，毕竟在这狭小的看台上容易碰着前排观众的头部，即使是花了大价钱的VIP席位。好在今天观众不算多，况且他们的面前是广告围挡。  
——阻挡了一次进攻。  
Mark得意洋洋地想着，晃动着脚踝，Sebastian不能再把他该死的腿靠过来了，除非他想与自己的鞋底亲密接触。  
“你就不能像在银石那样亲切点儿吗？”Sebastian软软的声音在耳边响起，带着口腔濡润的湿气，“不管是在那么多人面前还是……”  
“住嘴……”  
刻意压低的声音反而让语气比想要表达地听上去更加咬牙切齿，Mark急忙打断对方，半年前那场公开访谈后鬼迷心窍地举动让德国人钻了空子，Mark不得不承认他与Sebastian在性事上的契合，哪怕是感情已经破裂的分手之后。  
Mark在心里冷笑一声，去他妈的感情。  
“笑一个，那边有记者，”Sebastian依旧保持着靠近自己耳边的姿势，他摘下太阳镜盯着自己的眼睛，蓝色的虹膜在阳光下显得异常清澈，“难道你想在社交媒体上被说和我看球全程黑脸？”  
Mark配合地扬起嘴角，作为公众人物他当然知道媒体的作用，即使他现在嘴里吐出的话语与他的表情完全不符：“别动那些歪脑筋了，Seb，看完这场就给我回去。”  
“我不要，”德国人咧着嘴拒绝了他，“我在中心区定了套房，也买了网球比赛套票，”把太阳镜重新架回沁着细细汗珠的鼻梁上，“我真的是来度假的。”  
“随便你！”  
Mark全然不知自己的语气听上去像是情侣吵架之后的赌气，他只是觉得更加烦躁了。

 

球场上两边选手胶着着结束了第四局比赛，球场边的Mark觉得自己已经没法再阻挡对方的一次次进攻。  
换言之，无论是哪种赛制，他都输得一败涂地。  
趁着场上选手休息的档口，Mark站起身离开了看台，他随手把喝完的空饮料杯扔进垃圾桶，却被身后的声音喊住了。  
“你扔错了，这是不可回收桶。”  
Sebastian把空杯重新扔进黄色盖子的垃圾桶内，小跑着追了上来。  
“你跟过来做什么？”Mark向停车场走去，“我要回去了。”  
“你不看了吗？”  
“不看了，”Mark晃着手里的车钥匙，走向自己的爱车，“胜负已分。”  
“哦，你懂网球。”  
“对比你？当然是的，”Mark讥讽道，“曾经三次在巴塞罗那赢得F1业余网球赛的冠军，我以为你知道我的履历。”  
“我当然知道，”Sebastian调整好座位扣上安全带，“你还为莎拉波娃开过车。”  
“疲态已露，双方体能水平不在一个位置上，最后一个发球局的丢失是个明显的信号，再比下去他的腿就要抽筋了，”Mark扣上安全带发动了汽车，摇摇头，“可惜了第一局，赢得那么漂亮。”  
“很遗憾我没有看到让你惋惜的开局。”  
Mark的车刚始步就突然急刹住，刺耳的刹车声在空荡无人的停车场里显得异常尖锐。  
“顺路载你回酒店是我今年做的第一个错误决定。”

“难道你不打算送我回去？”  
Sebastian望着Mark，看上去十分可怜。  
车里的空调刚刚启动，冷风从风口呼呼地吹着，费力地撕开粘稠的空气。Sebastian撅起了嘴，他的太阳镜挂在衣领上，鼻梁上还有一道浅浅的压痕。去年刚过完三十岁生日的德国人就像是个预感自己快要被抛弃的宠物，蓝色的眼睛充满了祈求。  
沉默了片刻，Mark的车再次启动，顺着指示牌离开了停车库。

 

今年墨尔本的夏天既干燥又炎热，气温就像是不受控制的火龙在地面肆虐，路上行人与车辆都少了大半，缺少了往日的熙熙攘攘。在行人稀少的路口无聊地等待红灯的Mark打开了车上的广播，播音员正播报着未来几日的高温预警。  
“明天居然有42°？”Sebastian分辨着音调诡异的澳洲口音英语感叹道。  
右边驾驶室里的人并没有搭理他，反而皱着眉头，将脚下的油门又踩深了一些。

 

“下车吧，”Mark将车辆停泊在路边，对副驾驶座上看似昏昏欲睡的家伙说道，“回你的房间睡觉。”  
“不一起吗？”Sebastian接道，他坐起身揉了揉眼睛，看上去并没有要下车的意思，安全带还牢牢地扣着。  
难以置信。  
他知道对方刚才在装睡，从球场到酒店不过几个街口，除却红灯他们没有行驶多久，只不过Mark没想到这个家伙居然能以这么自然的态度再次触犯他曾经警告过对方的事情——就像一只耳朵已经向后飞起的猫，对方还能笑眯眯地再次伸出手触摸猫的脑袋。  
这的确是一个错误的决定。  
Mark眯起了眼睛，浑身散发出危险的信号。  
“我今天早上才到，”Sebastian看着Mark，“我还没有倒时差。”  
“所以？”Mark忍不住问道，“你打算做什么？”  
“我真的是来度假的，”Sebastian的手抠着胸口的安全带，“等我休息一会，我们可以去上次你提到的餐馆……”见对方没有回答，他的声音几近哀求，“陪陪我，一个人住在酒店的房间里太寂寞了……”  
Mark知道瑞士与墨尔本的距离，加上中途转机的时间就要耗费掉近乎一天，全部行程跨越了半个地球，Mark知道Sebastian来这里的目的，Mark也知道Sebastian知道自己明白，正因为如此，他才感到懊恼与烦躁。

 

“你回去吧，”酒店里只承载了两个人的电梯以让人感觉不出失重感的速度上升着，液晶屏上的数字不断跳动，Mark的视线从跳动的数字转向Sebastian的头顶再次开口道，“不，不对，该回去的是我。”  
Mark伸出手，按动了一楼的按键，标志着“G”的按钮周围的红灯亮了起来——电梯里的两个人都知道，这并不能阻碍电梯继续上升，甚至到达目的楼层后，这个按钮会同时熄灭，如果想要返回一楼需要再按一次。  
看似无谓的举动，只是Mark想以此告诉Sebastian，他决定回去。  
“怎么了？事到如今你还要回去吗？”Mark感到自己的衣角被人拉住，他低头看了过去，是Sebastian的手，“你明明什么都知道……”  
Mark看着比他矮一头的Sebastian，对方就这么牵着自己的衣角，低着头，蓬乱的金发早已没有多年前的浓密，那条手臂也失了多年前少年感的纤细，增加了一些成熟的线条。Mark伸出手托起Sebastian的下巴，看着对方闪烁着的蓝眼睛。  
Mark知道他只是又一次跌进了对方的圈套。

 

“你想要我做什么？”  
电梯门打开的时候两个人都已气喘吁吁，大口喘息着，因为刚刚接吻造成的氧气缺失，Sebastian的双臂已经环在Mark的肩膀上，他的唇上还带着齿痕——Mark的杰作。  
Sebastian没有回答，他的脱掉了自己的上衣，随意地丢在房间的沙发上，然后松开了休闲短裤上的腰绳。  
房间的温度被中央空调操控得非常舒适，却无法阻挡两人之间逐渐升温。Mark用一根手指入侵了对方的身体，贴在他胸前的Sebastian微微一颤，依旧继续他们未完的吻，没有任何不适的样子。  
——Sebastian的身体已经习惯了这些。  
Mark的眼神闪过一丝黯淡，但他很快把这种情绪赶出自己的脑袋，Sebastian与自己第一次发生关系的多年前他就知道，自己只不过是对方寂寞时候的消遣。

 

——所以才为此烦躁吗？

 

不是的！

 

“嘿！”  
被Mark不自觉有些粗野地按在墙上的Sebastian发出抗议，前胸贴在冰冷的皮质墙壁上，胸口被撞得生疼。  
Mark的阴茎贴着Sebastian的尾椎，“踮脚，”他说道，有些生硬，“踮脚，你这个矮子。”  
Sebastian转过身体，一手扶住对方蓄势待发的硬物，搂住Mark的脖子：“那么你可以把我抱起来，大个子。”  
光滑的腿抬起，勾住男人的腰间。

 

离开赛场的Sebastian远离SNS，远离网络，远离社交，很多人并不了解他，他总是出现在别人的照片里，害羞地笑着，让人琢磨不透，但是如果和这个人做了六年的炮友，事情会变得简单得多。  
“你什么时候回去？”  
“不知道，想呆在这里。”  
“你去找谁都行，”Mark听上去有些生气，“别缠着我，粘人精。”  
“No offense,but you have a huge penis.”  
“Hmmmmmmmmm,Sebastian.”  
Mark听够了这些胡扯，表情开始变得不耐烦。  
Sebastian扁着嘴，把脸埋进Mark的胸口。  
双手撑在脑后的Mark被他的举动吓了一跳，他下意识的想推开对方，却听胸口那边传来闷闷的声音，显然他的脸埋在的胸口的被子上，但是他的语调还是带着Sebastian特有的腔调：“冬休太长了，我好想你。”  
听上去粘粘的，像是在撒娇。  
“讨厌的粘人精。”  
Mark抱怨着，环住了怀的人，收紧了手臂。  
Sebastian暗暗勾起嘴角，在自己身体上施加的力量他不会感觉不到，得寸进尺抬起腿缠上了对方的身体。  
“别再推开我了，Mark。”  
Sebastian感到了身下对方身体变得僵硬，赶紧说道。  
Mark没有回答，却也再没有动作。  
Sebastian的确是困了，Mark不知道的是他为了顺利赶上那场网球赛的比赛时间，不得不在中转机场多待了几个小时，以免行程过于压缩或者其他原因延误导致后续航班没有衔接上。即使习惯了做空中飞人的他在飞机上也没休息得安稳，毕竟二十几个小时的旅程会消耗掉人太多的体力与精力，他贴着对方温热的身体，安逸之下强烈的困倦袭卷而来，Sebastian慢慢地合上眼睛，呼吸也放慢了频率。  
睡着的Sebastian不知道的是，一个吻轻轻地落在他的额头上。

 

==========END


End file.
